


Keep On Carrying On

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Back Pain, F/M, M/M, Multi, Paralysis, Serious Injuries, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Trevor Belmont finds himself horribly injured after a battle. Good thing Alucard and Sypha are there to help.(they all love each other but there's no romantic focus- really just some good old fashioned whump)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> don't own anything except my writing :)

Trevor couldn’t remember falling. But he could remember waking on top of a stinking night creature corpse, his morning star whip still curled around its neck. What had happened? Trevor tilted his head and blinked; where the ceiling should have been, there was instead a huge gaping hole. Light streamed through it and partially illuminated the space Trevor had fallen into: some sort of sub-basement of the mansion he had been fighting in with Sypha and Alucard.

Speaking of, where were his friends? Trevor pulled himself into a sitting position, huffing at the spike of pain the movement caused in his back- maybe he had bruised it in the fall. His legs ached as well, and Trevor waited for the worst of the pain to ease before standing.

Or, at least, attempting to stand.

Trevor knew he was telling his legs to move, but they stayed limply stretched out in front of him. A chill of terror ran down Trevor’s spine, and he forced himself to slow his breathing before he could get lost in panic. Now that he could focus, Trevor realized that his feet were terrifyingly numb. Okay. So I’m hurt a bit worse than I thought. Another spike of pain gripped his back, this time so severe that it made Trevor’s head spin. Alright, a lot worse than I thought. 

How could he get out of here without his legs? Well, first things first- get off of the corpse. Its foul stench was starting to make it hard to breath. Trevor tried to reach for the thing’s horns, but it was too much twisting for his back to handle and he collapsed, gasping for air. Thankfully the thing was covered in fur- Trevor discovered that he could raise his arms over his head and grab fistfulls of it to drag himself along. The hunter eventually reached the belly of the creature and slid off of it, emitting a small cry when he hit the ground. 

“Sypha? Alucard? Can you hear me?” Trevor shouted, not hopeful for a reply. He shouted again, “Alucard! Sypha! Please… I- I need your help!” A long silence followed, loud against Trevor’s searching ears. “Damn. Of course they can’t hear me.”

It felt like an eternity, but Trevor was finally able to drag himself over to a ladder. Maybe he could climb it with just his hands? That hope died when Trevor was close enough to see it- the ladder was a rickety type that needed someone to hold it while it was being climbed, or it would topple over. Just what I need, another fall.

The ladder leaned against the wall, and Trevor propped himself against it as he tried to think of a new plan. But honestly? He could think of nothing. The hunter’s mind was clouded with pain, his legs now almost totally numb, and it was taking everything he had not to pass out.

This is, of course, the moment that the night creature decided it wasn’t quite dead yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The hideous creature shakily rose to its feet and sniffed the air, turning its ruined face towards where the shivering hunter lay. Its many eyes were either gone or coated in blood, and at first Trevor hoped it wouldn’t be able to sense him. He had done so much damage to the monster that it was truly a wonder that it could even move, but Trevor knew that in his own wounded state it could probably still slice him to ribbons.

Where is my morningstar? Trevor’s face fell when it saw it lying underneath the creature, too far a distance for him to grab. The creature sniffed again, slowly advanced towards Trevor, dragging its torn limbs, and the injured man knew he had to act fast.

A weapon? What to do for a weapon?

Well… since he couldn’t climb the ladder… 

Trevor swiftly yanked the ladder so that it fell beside him and yanked the aging wood apart, snapping and pulling until he had a sharp stick of wood as long as his leg. He also had two hands full of splinters, but that was a problem for future Trevor. 

Not that this was the best weapon he’d ever had, but it was far better than nothing. Trevor swung and swiped at the hissing monster, cursing and yelling in its face in the hopes that someone would hear him. But then the thing got a lucky strike-

The wood flew out of Trevor’s hands and skidded across the stone. Knowing it had won, the creature hissed triumphantly, then opened its jaws to their farthest extent and-

Went flying across the room from the impact of a familiar dhampir’s boots. Trevor sighed in relief and sank back against the wall, closing his eyes as Alucard finished off the creature. “Looks like I had good timing, hmm?”

Trevor forced his eyes back open and regarded Alucard blearily, body still reeling with shock from his near death experience. “Yeah, you do. Give me a hand up?” Alucard smiled and grabbed Trevor’s hand, expecting him to land on his feet with little more than a tired grunt.

“Aahhh!” A shout of pain was not what Alucard had been expecting in the slightest. He also had never expected to see Trevor Belmont collapse at his feet, but today was apparently going to be full of surprises. “Are you quite alright Trevor?”

“I can’t feel my legs. I think I hurt my back somehow in the fall.”

Alucard blinked. “You what?”

“My legs you blasted idiot. I can’t feel them.”

Oh. Alucard nodded. “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting to hear something so serious from you. Granted, I did wonder why you were trying to fight it sitting down.” Trevor didn’t answer, and Alucard poked his shoulder. No response. “So you fainted on me, did you Belmont?”

Alucard carefully rolled Trevor onto his stomach, careful not to twist his spine or neck. He then lifted Trevor’s shirt and gently traced his fingertips down his spine, wincing when he noticed a sizable bulge just above where his friend’s hips met his backbone. It wasn’t good that his back injury was already starting to swell- he needed to get Trevor to a doctor.

The dhampir carefully lifted Trevor into his arms, doing his best to keep his back aligned with a bridal-style carry method. Thank God Trevor was unconscious, or this would be a lot more difficult than it already was, if not impossible.

For Alucard, getting out of the basement wasn’t a problem. Neither was finding Sypha. But watching her eyes fill with fear when she saw Trevor’s limp form? That felt horrible, making Alucard’s heart twist in his chest. Tears welled up in Sypha’s eyes, and she reached out to touch Trevor’s cheek. “Is- is he dead?”

Alucard shook his head, “No, he’s still alive. Trevor’s back is injured and he cannot walk- I don’t suppose you can use your magic to heal?” Sypha shook her head, the fingers of her right hand still gently caressing Trevor’s cheek.

“I wish that I could. This house isn’t too far from a village though, we can get Trevor there in the wagon.”

Sypha finally dropped her hand, and her expression hardened. “We’ll go as fast as we possibly can.”


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor woke up halfway through the trip, and there was nothing to be done but hold him as his injuries sent waves of pain through his body, making him shiver uncontrollably. At first Sypha had enough alcohol to keep him slightly out of it for hours at a time, but it quickly ran out, even with Sypha rationing it as well as she could. 

“How you doing big guy?”

Trevor’s eyelids fluttered, and his gaze flicked upward to rest on Sypha’s face. “F-fine” he croaked, making a weak attempt at a smile.

“Mm-hm. You will be able to see a doctor soon enough. Just hold on a little bit longer.” She couldn’t help a small grin from crossing her face when Trevor rolled his eyes.

“Alucard drives slower than a lame donkey.” Sypha snorted out a laugh at this, but her mirth faded a little when a spasm of agony crossed Trevor’s face.

“He does not. You’ll see, we will be in town by tomorrow. And there we will find your doctor.”

Trevor frowned a little, closing his eyes again. “I… honestly Sypha, I’m not sure you will be able to find one. D- didn’t the church kill them all?”

Alucard’s smooth voice suddenly entered the conversation from the front of the wagon, “True, many were murdered like my mother. But just as many went into hiding. The town we are headed towards is large, so it should have a doctor or two hidden away. And they will not refuse our request.”

Alucard’s voice held the shadow of acid menace, indicating that any doctor brave enough to refuse the blond dhampir would soon be a dead doctor as well. 

“It will be alright. Everything will be just fine… try to get some sleep now.”


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor, a short, balding man operating under the guise of a veterinarian, was quickly getting on Sypha’s nerves. He had briefly examined Trevor, muttering allarming phrases like “shove it back in” and “totally out of place” and every time he spoke, Sypha could see her injured friend’s muscles tensing.

The doctor finally stepped back and pushed Trevor’s shirt back into place. The hunter lay on a cot in the doctor’s secret basement, below the small veterinary business he owned. 

“I’ll give him a painkiller and light sedative shot for now,” the doctor announced, peeling away his gloves, “but you should have brought him in sooner. He has a herniated disk in his back, which is causing the pain and paralysis. I’m going to force it back into place and hope for the best.”

Sypha rose from her seat, anger rising to color her cheeks a vivid rose. Alucard was already on his feet, and his own quiet intensity gleamed from his eyes, just as brightly dangerous as his friend’s. “That’s all you can tell us? We traveled for days to get him here!”

The doctor was already lowering a syringe into Trevor’s flesh. “I would opt for surgery, but since I’m technically a vet clinic I don’t have antibiotics that are safe for him. Ergo, if I go for surgery, he gets an infection and dies. Once I get the disk back in to place he should be alright, but I don’t make promises.”

The doctor flinched when Alucard’s golden stare locked with his. “When will he be able to walk again?” Now, the doctor seemed to shrink a little, gaze flicking back towards Trevor’s now unconscious form. 

“If all goes well he should be up and walking after a week in a rolling chair, although he needs to avoid anything more strenuous for at least a couple of weeks after he can walk again by himself- I would prefer a month but he seems like the active type. I’ll give him a cane to use to help keep weight off of his back. But… if there’s any complications, he’s looking at a month in a rolling chair and at least three months with the cane- probably a year until he feels totally normal again.”

The doctor seemed to soften, and he sighed. “I know you are both stressed, you have every right to be. The problem is that the tissue around the injury swelled, straining his spine- this is what is causing such severe paralysis in his legs. He went too long without treatment, and when the swelling went down his muscles spasmed, putting extreme pressure on the herniated disk. The shot I just gave him also has some muscle relaxant- once that gets through his system, I’m going to force the disk back into place and hope it stays there.”

“It should be a couple of hours, so please, come join my family for dinner. My wife and sons cook together, and they make amazing food that will be good for exhausted travelers like yourselves.” With a hesitant glance back at Trevor’s sleeping form, Sypha and Alucard moved to follow the doctor up the stairs.

“ I’m sorry that I can’t be a miracle worker, but I really am doing the most I can for your friend.” the doctor explained. “For better or for worse, it is now out of your hands.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You won’t put him to sleep for this?”

“The best thing I have is a horse tranquilizer at the moment, and I have no way of safely dosing that for him. Ever since the night creatures came through my supplies have almost stopped coming completely. Honestly, I’m pretty sure that tranquilizer is expired anyway. I could ask your pretty friend to put him in a trance, but the whole procedure will be done within a minute. Better to keep him aware with just a light painkiller and hold him down.”

The sedatives being used to keep Trevor comfortable had run out the same night they got there. The doctor was preparing for the surgery now, and Trevor was watching him out of the corners of his eyes, laying on his stomach. His muscles were tense, and he flinched when Alucard touched his shoulder.

“Try to slow down your breathing, it will help you relax. The doctor is almost ready.”

Trevor smiled in an attempt to mask his nerves, but it didn’t reach his eyes. What if something went wrong and he was never able to walk again? He thought it would be a bit inconvenient to his monster hunting thing. 

And if something did go wrong? There was nothing that Trevor could do about it.

And maybe that’s what scared him the most.


	6. Chapter 6

“Try it again.”

“Sypha, I tried six times already this morning. It won’t work.”

The magician raised one eyebrow and tapped Trevor’s foot. “You never know. Please, just one more time. Then we can get you into the chair.”

Trevor sighed, but did as Sypha asked. Like he had expected, he still couldn’t move any part of his legs. “Another day stuck in the chair. I’m beginning to hate that thing.”

Several hours after the surgery, the doctor had gotten nervous and kicked Sypha, Alucard, and Trevor out of his house, convinced that the church’s soldiers were getting suspicious. His family had helped them load Trevor and some supplies into their wagon before sending them off, nervously scanning the roads for signs that they had been caught. 

It had been two weeks since the surgery. The trio were halfway to a different town, hoping to find another secret doctor, but hopes were getting slimmer. Even now that Dracula was dead, night creatures still roamed, spreading death and devastation wherever they went. The town that Alucard had been originally steering them towards had been obliterated two days before they got there, forcing them to continue even further in search of help. Even though Alucard had a lot of general medical knowledge from his mother, he wasn’t even close to being a doctor- which is what Trevor needed now. 

Sypha frowned. “Well, how are you feeling otherwise?” She guided him into the chair, where Trevor got as comfortable as he could on the stiff wooden structure. “Fine I guess.”

This was actually true. The pain in Trevor’s back was almost totally gone, except for some stiffness, and now that he could function more he was feeling much better. All of this was great, but… if only he could move his freaking legs! 

Trevor could actually wheel himself around at a pretty good pace now, but still yearned for the feeling of standing on his own two feet. Even so, he knew that he should be grateful to have the chair at all. It was far better than being confined to the wagon at all times.

Sypha and Alucard began setting up camp, their wagon positioned a small ways off of the main path in a grassy forest clearing. Knowing that they would need wood for the night’s cooking fire, Trevor carefully wheeled himself a short distance into the surrounding trees. He had figured out that if he positioned himself next to the wood he wanted and leaned over the side of the chair, he was generally able to lift up and take it back to camp. Trevor hated how useless he had been feeling since his injury, and this was one of the small ways he could still contribute to the group.

Trevor slowly meandered through the forest, collecting small lengths of wood until he came upon a much larger one, nearly a branch. It would be perfect for a long burning fire, and Trevor leaned over, reaching for it and twisting his back-

Oh.

It was as though something had popped deep inside of Trevor. His head suddenly felt light and he slumped forward, collapsing onto the ground in front of his rolling chair. 

At first Trevor couldn’t even begin to process what had happened. It was as though his spine had shifted. And then he realized- he could feel his legs!

The appendages felt heavy, and his feet were full of pins and needles, but Trevor was thrilled to feel anything at all. This was incredible! But wait- just because he could feel them, didn’t mean he would necessarily be able to move them still. Trevor scrunched up his face in concentration and poured every ounce of effort he could into wiggling his toes.

A small twitch.

Trevor grinned and tried again, laughing as he was able to move his toes more and more. Feet and legs were still unsuccessful, but Trevor was beyond thrilled to get any progress, no matter how small. Now to show Sypha and Alucard-

Oops. He was much farther into the woods than he had intended to go. Alucard would be able to track his scent and come help, but Trevor hoped that a rescue wouldn’t be necessary. Maybe he could drag himself back into his chair? No, bad idea- he might undo whatever progress he had just made today. So, it was wait then. Wait for the smug dhampir’s to come rescue him like a damsel in distress.

Ah well. Trevor had always had a thing for Alucard’s teasing anyway.


End file.
